


Hearts' Desire

by WyvernQuill



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernQuill/pseuds/WyvernQuill
Summary: Some Valentine's-Day-themed drawings, in which:- recorders and bagpipes are used for serenading- heartsfelt presents are received- the Doctor is asked to be someone's Valentine!





	1. Valentine's Day Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly, the only way I get stuff done is if I have a holiday-specific deadline... oh well.  
> I'm still relatively new to digital drawing and rushed this a little bit, hope it's not too hard on the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Zoe... hopefully someone gives her heart-shaped earplugs for next Valentine's.


	2. My Heart Is Maintained By The Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Goldnugget. Two hearts, and both of them yours...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a brief moment, just before opening the package, in which the Doctor almost believed Missy had finally begun to _care_ and might actually lov-  
> ...oh.  
> Oh.  
> Well. That's _typical._
> 
> Clara's just deeply disturbed by Timelord/-lady wooing techniques.


	3. I'M YAZ'S VALENTINE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thirteen is so very precious when she's excited about something. Yaz just made her year!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, do leave a comment with criticism, advice, or simply a kind word or two.  
> It would certainly make _my_ Valentine's Day, to get a comment or kudos from such... lovely people... >blush<


End file.
